Overindulgence
by astraplain
Summary: A guest overindulges at Ray's party, but a hangover is the last thing on her mind.


"We're so sorry to impose on you like this," Cora apologized again, fluttering in the background while Matilde leaned tipsily against Florian and grinned up at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry. Sorry. So, so sorry," Matilde murmured in time to the waltz still playing on the phonograph. She was swaying a little, forcing Florian to hold her a little tighter. To his consternation, she didn't seem to mind this arrangement at all. He gave Ray a look that promised a cold lonely night, but it only made Ray struggle harder to conceal his amusement. Thankfully Solomon stepped in to help.

"Thank you, Solomon. If you would assist me in showing the ladies to their rooms." He cast another look back at Ray who had managed - barely - to stop looking as if he'd burst into laughter at any moment. "Count Courland, I'm sure the rest of your guests would appreciate your attention."

It certainly wasn't easy to swan out of a room while half dragging a drunk and amorous woman laden down with jewels and silk brocade, but somehow Florian managed it.

"You're sure it's safe?" Cora whispered right into Matilde's ear. Matilde waved a hand impatiently at her friend and eased the door open a little wider. The hall was dark and silent, just as she'd expected it to be. Soon she and Cora would have the proof they wanted, all for the sacrifice of a little of her pride.

"Of course it's safe. All the other guests have gone, and Count Courland and his Florian are sure to be in bed at this hour." Matilde couldn't stop the little shiver of anticipation as she stepped into the hall, Cora right at her heels. "We're just going to see which bed dear Florian is in - his own or the Count's."

"What about that Laila? I don't like that girl - always sneaking around, and entirely too quiet to be decent."

"She went off with the Count's cousin. I told you that Tuesday at breakfast, Cora; don't you remember?"

"Well, I...I was distracted." Cora floundered for a moment, then smiled when she remembered why she'd forgotten all about Laila. "I had other things on my mind at that breakfast. Such as your brilliant idea."

"It is one of my better plans," Matilde said modestly. "A few drinks aided by my natural skill as an actress and we were sure to be offered a room for the evening. We simply find the Count's bedroom and verify the rest of the rooms are empty and-"

"Did you need something ladies?" Solomon Sugar stepped out of an alcove, moving his hand to uncover the low-burning lantern he held. "Are you unwell?"

"Well, I-" Matilde stammered until Cora cut in smoothly.

"We were walking off the effects of the punch, Monsieur Sugar. Matilde won't get a moment of sleep in this state."

"Of course. I should have thought of that myself. Allow me to accompany you."

"That won't be necessary," Cora replied, barely resisting the urge to give Matilde a good hard elbow to the ribs for the atrocious way she was simpering.

"I insist. It's the least I can do to apologize for the poor manners of this household. Count Courland has been quite busy with his work responsibilities and with Laila gone, Florian has had to manage her duties as well as his own. None of that is an excuse for neglecting you, our most charming guests." He offered Matilde an arm and waited for Cora to take Matilde's other side before turning the lantern up and setting a leisurely pace down the hall.

"Gracious, this brings back memories," Cora said after a slightly too long silence. She kept her voice down, unwilling to rouse any more of the household. "I was a frequent visitor when the Darmontes lived here; Sophia and I were childhood friends. It was such a shock when they sold the place and moved to America." She paused at a wide alcove with windows overlooking the back gardens. "I'm glad the Count hasn't changed the place too much."

"I don't believe Count Courland has much interest in interior design. He leaves most of those matters to Laila and Florian."

"Florian's such a dear boy. It was such a shock when his mother passed. It's good to see him happy again."

"He's a great help to the Count." Solomon stopped at a cross-corridor and turned to the right. "Florian's rooms are at the end of that hall and he's a very light sleeper. We don't want to wake him." He gestured vaguely towards the end of the hall they'd been traveling. "Ray prefers the east wing so his rooms are there. I'd rather he not find us lurking in front of his door, so if you'd please follow me."

They walked in silence, Matilde still leaning a little on Solomon and Cora keeping pace, her eyes taking in everything. They descended a  
modest staircase to the first floor and passed a series of nondescript doors.

"My rooms are here when I'm working for the Count. He has other staff, of course, but with that thief Noir around the Count likes to make sure his guests are well protected."

"How thoughtful," Matilde assured him, giving Solomon's arm a little squeeze.

"Perhaps some tea?" Solomon asked as he opened the door to the kitchen. They were all surprised to find Florian, still dressed for the evening's party, preparing tea.

"Good evening, Ladies. Solomon. I thought you might be in need of some tea."

"So kind, dear Florian." Cora patted Florian's cheek and smoothly moved into place at the tea service, pouring and serving with the ease of many years of practice. "And you too, dear," she insisted as Florian hesitated before taking a seat at the table with the others.

"We really should take this to the parlor," Florian said, his good manners at war with the comfort offered by the warm kitchen.

"Nonsense. We've imposed on you two and Count Courland enough as it is. Relax and enjoy your tea, Florian. And you Solomon - if you don't mind me calling you Solomon?"

"Not at all," Solomon gave Matilde and Cora a smile before looking over at Florian. The young man's manner was proper yet welcoming, but his eyes were dark with fatigue and his posture wasn't quite as straight as usual. Ten minutes and he was taking the ladies back to their room even if he had to carry them. The ladies beat him by two minutes.

"Gracious, is that the time?" Cora asked as the clock in the parlor struck two. "Drink up, Matilde. It's far past a proper bedtime." She took hold of Matilde's left arm and helped her up. Solomon quickly took to Matilde's other side, despite her insistence that she was feeling much better. Florian carried his lantern to provide them a second escort up to the second floor. A few whispered "good evenings" and the ladies were safely in their room with the door closed.

Regardless, Solomon was insistent on escorting Florian to his room. He took the long way back past the ladies still-closed door, hesitating for a moment and only moving on when he was sure there were no sounds from the other side.

Inside one of the west wing guest rooms in the house of Count Courland, two ladies waited, counting silently and avoiding each other's eyes until they'd reached 300 twice. Only then did they lean together, talking in excited whispers.

"I told you it would be worth it," Matilda said, her having to cover her mouth when her voice was a little too loud.

"It was!" Cora agreed, giggling. "Poor Solomon, making such a show of pointing out the Count's and Florian's room."

"And his own," Matilda added gleefully.

"He completely ignored the fact that I was intimately familiar with this particular mansion."

"It doesn't reflect well on his skills of detection," Matilda agreed. "Do you think he believes we don't know about all the secret passages?"

"That must be it," Cora decided. "If he'd just pointed out Florian and the Count's rooms, it could have been an attempt at deception - after all those aren't the only two rooms linked by that secret passage. But to point out his own room."

"The only one with a secret staircase to that same passage." Matilde leaned very close to Cora, her eyes glittering with the delight of a new secret. "I never would have imagined it, but what a pretty little tangle those three make. And all for a few glasses of punch with a little extra kick." She slipped the silver flask out of the secret pocket in her dress and uncapped it, raising it to meet Cora's matching flask.

"To overindulgence..." she offered before adding, "Of any kind."

"I'll drink to that!" Cora exclaimed. And she did.

::end::


End file.
